1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame and a lens hanger removably attached to the spectacle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a wearer of spectacle lenses for accommodating one's eyesight uses sunglasses, polarizing sunglasses, a loupe or aged person's spectacles, it necessary to newly buy exclusively adjusted sunglasses, polarizing sunglasses, loupe or aged person's spectacles. The purchase thereof not only burdens the buyer with the economical load but also troubles him regarding the replacement. Accordingly, in the prior art, there are many proposals wherein additional spectacle lenses such as sunglasses, polarizing sunglasses or a loupe are used while covering the former on the top of the presently used spectacle lenses in the spectacle frame.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-264956, subsidiary sunglasses removably attached to a spectacle frame are disclosed. According to this invention, the frame of the subsidiary sunglasses is put into a brow bar or a brace bar to be openable and closable relative to the spectacle frame by the elasticity of spring members incorporated in the subsidiary sunglasses. According to this subsidiary sunglasses, it is possible to use the spectacle lenses alone or together with the subsidiary sunglass if necessary.
The jumping-up type subsidiary sunglasses disclosed by the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-264956 are of a general purpose type usable for various spectacle frames in a relatively wider range. Particularly, those having the openable/closable function, however, are liable to increase their weights due to the incorporation of the spring members or others. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience particularly in recent spectacle frames having a reduced weight in that a sense of incompatibility in design is significant and also a weight balance is no good, whereby the spectacle frame may slip off during the wearing. In addition, the spectacle frame is not so good in wearing sense, has a number of fine parts and is inferior in durability.
When one wearing the spectacles uses a microscope or a telescope, particularly through an eyepiece having a short eye point, it is necessary to remove the spectacles, whereby the operability is often extremely worsened. To eliminate such a trouble, jumping-up type spectacle frames are proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-115811 or others. The jumping-up type spectacle frame disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-115811 is capable of opening and closing rims to which spectacle lenses are attached are openable and closable relative to the brow bar of the spectacle frame.
The jumping-up type spectacle frame disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-115811 has a structure so that left and right rims are opened or closed while being integral with each other. To stop the rims at an optional rotational position, it is necessary to incorporate a balancer using, for example, torsion coil springs in correspondence to weights of the rims and the lenses or to impart a strong frictional force to the rotational center. The construction incorporating the balancer has a drawback in that the number of parts becomes large to increase the weight thereof and the appearance of the spectacle frame is worsen. On the other hand, in the construction wherein the rotational position of the rims is maintained by the frictional force, it is difficult to jump up the spectacle lenses by a weak force, which deteriorates the operational feeling of the spectacle frame. In addition, it becomes gradually difficult to maintain the jumping-up state of the spectacle lenses due the wearing of the rotational parts. Also, it is necessary to frequently adjust the jumping-up mechanism.